


My weakness

by fanficfanxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is heading towards her tent after a long day when she finds a puppy. She only wants to keep him for one night until she gets attached to the puppy and decides to keep him. She becomes overprotective over him. Clarke is simply amused by commander hearteyes. This was a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My weakness

It had been a long day and Lexa was really tired. She had been busy attending a meeting with all the twelve clan leaders. Lexa was heading to her tent to go to bed. Most of the people in the village were already asleep. Lexa walked past a wooden box, when she suddenly heard a noice. She didn’t know what it was. It sounded like a whining puppy. Lexa lifts the wooden box and sees a small dog. He looks very happy to see her. It was cold outside, so Lexa hold the puppy in her arm and walked to her tent. Lexa thought it wouldn’t be to bad if she kept him one night. Atleast he wouldn’t be cold. 

Lexa walked into her tent and put the puppy on her bed. She lay down with him, holding him tight under the fur. The animal stopped crying and looked very comfortable with the commander. If her people would see her with a puppy they’d think that she is a weak so she can only keep him for one night.

About an hour passes and the puppy has fallen asleep in Lexa her arms. In the meantime Clarke walkes in. She heard some rumors in the village about a puppy whinning near the commanders tent. Clarke didn’t think it was true, until now. She saw Lexa sleeping with the puppy in her arms. Clarke found it really amusing, that this bad ass commander had a weakness for a puppy. Besides Lexa was the one who said that love was weakness. Clarke decided not to say a word and leave the two of them alone.

The next morning Lexa woke up from someone who was touching her face. ‘’Clarke, stop it. That tickles’’. But it went on so Lexa opened her eyes and realised that the puppy was licking her face. Lexa was totally hooked on this puppy and decided to call him Rex. When Lexa looked around she noticed that Clarke was no where to be seen. Lexa saw her breakfast standing ready. She wasn’t really hungry so she decided to share it with Rex. He could use all the food he could get.

In the mean time Clarke was lying next to a campfire somewhere in the village. She noticed Octavia walking towards her. So she sat up.  
‘’Hey O!’’  
‘’Hi Clarke. So why are you sleeping here? Instead of with Commander Heart Eyes?’’ Octavia asked curiously.  
‘’Well as a matter of fact. Lexa is focused on someone else.’’  
‘’Seriously? So the rumors are true then?’’  
‘’Yes. They are. She even named him. He’s now officialy Rex.’’  
‘’So our plan worked?’’ Octavia asked laughing.  
‘’Yes it definitely worked. She has a knew weakness. High five O.’’  
Octavia gave Clarke a high five.  
‘’You know Clarke. This morning I heard Indra talking to herself about how the commander has gone crazy. It was very fun to watch.’’

‘’Heda. Are you insane?’’  
‘’Excuse me Indra?’’  
‘’Heda. You’re talking to a dog.’’  
‘’Uhum. Indra. It’s not just a dog. He’s Rexy. Plus he’s very cute. So stop your behavior and go keep watch.’’  
‘’But..- He-..  
Lexa interrupted Indra. ‘’Leave us.’’  
‘’As you wish Heda’’ Indra said annoyed.

‘’Pfoe Rexy. She’s gone. Now we can play fetch again!’’ Lexa said smiling at Rex.  
Rex ran towards the ball Lexa made for him. The puppy ran too fast and slipped in the mud. Lexa saw Rex falling and she ran towards him as fast as she could.  
‘’INDRA! COME FAST!’’ She ordered.  
‘’Yes, Heda. What’s wrong?’’  
‘’Fetch me a blanket! NOW! Before Rex catches a cold.’’  
Lexa picked up the puppy and hugged him. ‘’Don’t worry boy everything will be fine.’’

Clarke watched Lexa bossing Indra around to get things for the dogs. Her and Octavia found it really amusing. Lexa the Commander of the twelve clans had a weakness for a puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This was another tumblr prompt I've written:)


End file.
